A Promise Between Lovers
by WolfDragon0
Summary: I promise between 2 children, that will one day become the love between a Head Captian and a Dragon Slayer, will the world be able to handle this love affair? Natsu/OC


Decow: Just wanted to say that I don't own anything!

This is a Bleach cross-over with Fairy Tail

Theme Song: Alicia Keys- Teenage Love Affair

Summary: I promise between 2 children, that will one day become the love between a Head Captian and a Dragon Slayer, will the world be able to handle this love affair? Natsu/OC

Character Information  
Name: Devoga L Regan

Status: Head Captain of the Soul Society

Age: Soul Society (90, 238) Earth Land (21)

Hair Color: Apple Green [Orihime's Hair after time skip]

Eye Color: Red- Orange

Body: Rukia Height, Nel-Tu adult form body, caramel skin

Weapons: Staff [looks like head Yamamoto's] (Staff's abilities- Pein's abilities]

Abilities: Immortal, element control, Sanji's abilities

Partner:{ Wolf Exceed} Cero

Name: Cero L Regan

Status: Wolf Exceed

Age: 3

Hair Color: Sea Green with Black Spots

Eye Color: Light Yellow

Body: Like any other Exceed, Has wolf ears and tail

Weapons: Her messenger bag?

Abilities: Shape shift to a giant wolf {can't fly, has no wings since she isn't a cat}

Partner: Devoga

Chapter 1 The Promise and the Reunion

'I will see you again right?' asked a 6 year old boy with short pinkish hair in a sad voice as he looked at a 10 year old girl who had apple green hair.

'Yep I said I would didn't I?' answered the girl as she slowly taking the pink haired boy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as she smiled at him, which he returned shyly.

'Yeah,' the boy answered still not completely convinced.

'Hmm, okay how about this?' the girl asked as she turn towards the boy who looked back at her waiting for her to continue.

'You like me right?' asked the girl with a soft blush on her face.

'Of course I do,' the boy answered with a confused look on his face.

'No I mean like like, you know love me," the girl said with annoyance in her voice as her blush deepened.

'Oh, y...yes,' the boy answered shyly and blushed in embarrassment, it was then that the girl kissed him on the lips.

'Hopefully this seals my promise," the girl said happily as she looked at the boy who went into shock over his first kiss.

'W...what promise,' the boy asked while he blushed tomato red, as flashes of the kiss continued to invade his mind.

'The promise that one day that I will come back to make you my cute and wonderful husband!' the girl said excitedly as she pulled him into a hug which he returned.

'Okay, then I promise that I will become stronger so that I can protect my sweet and amazing wife!' the boy said with happiness.

'So its a promise then Natsu?' the girl asked as she held him tighter.

'Yep, its a promise Devaga,' the boy answered as he did the same.

Devaga P.O.V

"Man that dream again," I whispered to myself as I lied in my bed, as I aloud one of the greatest moments of my childhood flow into my mind as I continued to remember my time with Natsu-kun.

It was then that a smirk came onto my face as I thought, ' I hope Natsu can handle my return,' as I got up out of my bed and prepared for my trip to Earth Land.

"But a letter my be in order," I added to myself as I continued my task of packing all of my crap.

_  
Normal P.O.V

[Fairy Tail]

"Hey Lucy you better go and confess to Natsu unless you want Lisanna to bet you to the punch," said Levy in an encouraging voice as Natsu and Happy came in with more excitement than usual.

"You're right thanks a lot Levy-chan~!" said Lucy as Erza, Juvia, Cana, and Wendy gave her their encouragement, as Lucy got up and move towards Natsu who was shouting about a letter and a long lost friend, but as she got up so did Lisanna.

"Hey, Lucy-chan, what seems to be the problem?" asked Lisanna as she slowly moved her foot closer to Natsu's direction, only making Lucy do the same as she replied.

"Oh nothings the matter Lisanna-chan, well I have to talk to Natsu about something in private, so well see ya later," as she walked towards Natsu with Lisanna in tow until it became a full on race to Natsu.

But like fate would have it when they were 4 yards away from him they both collide and skidded right past him, face planting into the bar causing everyone in the guild to laugh at the funny sight.

At least until they noticed Natsu talking about a letter from his lost friend causing everyone to listen in with curiosity, but were unable to hear so…

"Hey, Natsu what's with the letter?" asked Erza in a commanding voice.

"Oh, it is a letter from my fiance!" yelled Natsu in happiness as he jumped around as he added, "She said that she will be here before or during my match to cheer for me!"

"NANI!" yelled the guild at the fact that Natsu had a woman, better yet a fiance, or heart-broken in the case of Lisanna and Lucy.

"Man, I can't wait to see that sorry person that agreed to marry flame brain over there," said Gray as he snapped out of his shock.

"What was that ice princess!" yelled Natsu as he charged into Gray's face in anger.

"It is exactly what it sounds like fire breath!" Gray answered back with annoyance, those starting the epic battle between fire and ice.

"It's okay Lucy-chan, maybe Natsu wasn't the right person for you," said Levy as she attempted to calm down a almost crying Lucy with Mirajane doing the same with her sister, while the guild [minus Gray and Natsu who was still fighting] gave them pity glances.

"B...But is it a bad thing that I am starting to find myself hating the person who took Natsu from me?" asked Lisanna with Lucy silently agreeing.

"No, because I to feel myself disliking this person for making my friends cry," answered Mirajane with most agreeing to.

"Don't let your hate get to you, until you meet who ever it is," Cana said before she turned to Natsu and asked,

"Oi, Natsu tell us a little more about your little fiance."

Surprisingly this caused Natsu to stop in the middle of his fight, and blush a cute scarlet color before smiling brightly and answered,

"Devaga was my first friend I have ever made! It was during the time I was learning dragon slayer magic from Igneel! She left because she was supposed to train to become the leader of a organization on the other side of the world called the Soul Society were only the strongest beings can go, and were the ocean only one rule and that is to live life freely!" Natsu said before he continued,

"Devaga has a very violent temper, but to me she is very sweet, she likes to fight more then me, and she is very cute and strong!"

With this the guild was speechless, why because Natsu had spoke with intelligence and actually called someone cute while blushing, but they were worried about this Devaga person and her supposed violent temper.

"Well I guess that answers most of our questions," said Cana as she turned to a depressed Lucy and Lisanna in pity.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I hope that this Devaga person shows up, because if not then Natsu will be extremely heart-broken," said Levy as she had a sad look on her face as others agreed.

Time Skip- [Guild Tournament]

"See I know that his Devaga person would let Natsu down," said Lisanna with a hate feeled voice as she watched a depressed Natsu stand in the arena with Lucy agreeing.

"Yeah, I mean Natsu was so happy about her showing up, I mean he talked about her the all the time," said Mirajane as she silently hoped that Devaga would show up.

As if her silent prayer was answered the pumpkin head announcer, yelled,

"Before we start the match I would like to introduce our guests judges, [name of judges] and Devaga L Regan!"

At the last name Fairy Tail looked up in shock, at the hooded person, then back down at the once depressed Natsu who had on a loving smile one his face as he blushed shyly which the hooded figure returned.

"Hmm, so Devaga did show up," said Erza as she looked at the hooded figure.

"Yes, and it seems that who ever this Devaga person she must be very powerful to have a place next to the king of Flore," said Master as he to eyed Devaga, but then turned back to the match just in time to see Natsu beat Sting and Rouge of Sabertooth.

[Later, Fairy Tail heading back to the guild]

"I know she would come!" shouted Natsu as he ran around with excitement much to the amusement to his guild mates.

But before anyone can make a comment Natsu stopped and stared ahead of them.

"Oi, Natsu what are ya looking at?" asked Gray since it was strange to see Natsu do something like that.

"Um, Natsu?" this time coming from Lucy in concern since Natsu never answered.

When they and the others were closer to Natsu they too frozen up, as they saw the same hooded figure that was supposed to be Devaga leaning on one of the buildings that were in front of them.

"D...D...Devaga?" Natsu asked as he looked at the hooded figure with hope in his heart.

It was then that Devaga started to remover her cloak revealing a beautiful woman [Picture Unahana's captain outfit ], with apple green long hair, and dazzling red orange eyes, with caramel skin, and a wolfish, but gentle smirk on her full & plump lips.

"It's been a while eh, Natsu-kun~," she answered sweetly.

It was all Natsu needed before he launched himself into her chest much to the envy of others, as they watcher her wrap her arms around him and started to spin [think of Tamaki when he hugs Haurhi from Ouran Host Club], while she yelled praises to Natsu who blushed even more.

"This is not what I expected," said Laxus as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"What, Devaga's personality or her appearance?" asked Gajeel as he looked from Natsu and Devaga to Laxus and back again.

"All of the above," Laxus answered everyone else agreed with him.

When the 2 seperateed, Natsu then grabbed Devaga's hand and pulled her over to his guild mates.

"Everyone this is Devaga, my fiance!" Natsu said happily with a blush as she held her hand tighter.

"It is a pleassure to meet you all," Devaga said in a kind voice as she blushed harder at being called Natsu's future wife.

It was at that moment that the guild became speechless, and also the moment when everything changed for the better or the worst.

Decow: Well everyone that is all, I don't know if I should add more or just make this a one-shot, I guess I will leave it to you guys.

Anyway review/comment when ever you can and check out my other stories if ya like this one!

Bye~!


End file.
